Beauty and the Beast
by IfYouCanDreamIt-YouCanDoIt
Summary: The title says it all really, a Klaroline story based off Beauty and the Beast and yes, I am making other characters tea pots, cups and whatever else in the Disney movie. Please read, please review, it's better than it sounds I promise! My first TVD fic, be nice. Rated T... Because I may swear. May be a little humorous. TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!


**Okay, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I know this has been done a lot before and I have read some interpretations of it but I want to do something with this one that people don't really do and that's trying to bring in all the characters mentioned in the Disney Movie.**

**I had the inspiration after reading a few fanfics that were loosely based off the story, changing a few things or turning it into modern day. I'm just going to go with the flow of the Disney movie and will probably add quotations from the songs in there also. **

**I know this is long but I just want people to know what I'm planning on doing with this and seeing if anyone thinks it's worth continuing. **

**I'm also thinking about adding in extra scenes from different points of view and looking into the real thoughts behind the characters so I assure you this isn't just going to be some sloppy quick fire thing. I plan to spend a lot of time on this.**

**I think that's everything.**

**Oh and yes, I went with the obvious character pairing of Klaus and Caroline, one because the story fits them the best besides Elena and Damon/Stefan, and second because I just ship them so much.**

**This is such a long AN, I am so sorry anyway on with the story hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this show, this movie, or anything really. You know what I own? This Fanfiction account. That is all.**

_Chapter 1_

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a handsome prince, his long fair hair fell over his shoulder perfectly, a slight wave to the strands of golden brown. His body build wasn't frail or weak, yet not overly muscular, it was perfectly in between the two. He was a decent height, wouldn't be considered tall but not short much like his muscles, he was in between and near perfect. The most startling feature were his eyes, they were a piercing dark blue, glistening with a childish gleam to them adding to the smirk that almost always marked his face. He was cocky, for sure. He thought the world of himself and who wouldn't? He was perfection to a T and everyone around him though so. That's just how he was raised as a child growing up. He was raised to get what he wants, when he wants because of the way he looked. He believed that looks were everything and that you either had them or you didn't._

_One night during a terrible storm an old woman came to his door in dire need of a place to stay, offering a single rose in return for a night in the castle. She was weak and hunched over; a navy blue cloak covered her small body which was nearly half the size of the prince. He scoffed at her, sending her away refusing her gift and sending her back into the cold night. _

_He could see a hint of a smile on the old woman's face as she spoke, her voice croaky and barely audible over the loud whipping of the wind in the trees._

'_Careful young prince, for beauty comes from inside the heart.'_

_He laughed again at her words, shaking her off and proceeding to close the door on the near to death woman. There was suddenly a burst of light and the woman's cloak fell to the ground to reveal a beautiful form with dark brown skin and even darker hair, her brown eyes had a strange glow of power to them as she looked over at the prince, fiddling with the rose in her hand._

_He realised what was going on and his eyes widened. He had been tricked by some sort of witch. Instantly, he fell to his knees his hands grabbing for her feet as he apologised, begging for forgiveness. _

_Sadly, the witch had already seen the true side of the conceited young prince. He had no heart for anyone but himself, and she was set on changing that. She shook her head in reply, looking down at the prince. He suddenly fell further forward in pain, his hands clutching his head tightly as it throbbed. The witch simply smiled as the prince's body began to change. His mouth sprouting two longer shark-like teeth, his eye veins becoming more prominent turning to a deep purple colour as his eyes themselves turned red. Along with that, the veins on his wrists also turned the deep purple colour, moving all the way up his forearm in patterns, looking much like the jagged branches on a tree after the effect of Autumn hit them._

_Once it was all over, he growled up at the witch fury clouding his eyes over. _

'_What have you done?' He demanded, struggling to his feet._

_The witch answered coldly, no emotion showing in her hard voice. 'You have twenty-one years to find love. If you do not find it you remain this way, as a beast, for all of time. Your castle and all your servants will be cursed alongside you, forever doomed to walk the halls as nothing more than knickknacks and furniture. Find love, you must learn to love and she to love you in return if you wish to break the curse.'_

_The prince was stunned to say the least. He watched as the witch laid the pink rose in his hands, practically spitting in his face as she spoke. 'Twenty-one years until the last petal falls.' She reminded and then she was gone. Just like that._

_The prince was suddenly in this room, the rose safely under a glass case as he ripped through every object in sight, angry knowing the curse would never be broken for who could ever learn to love, a beast?_

**Okay, I just decided to finish it here because it seems like a pretty good start. Yeah, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
